


I Have Dreamed

by Galtori



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fake Marriage, It's For a Case, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galtori/pseuds/Galtori
Summary: A string of newly-weds have been murdered in a single hotel chain. No better reason to marry your flatmate, right?





	I Have Dreamed

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little intro in what would probably be case fic if this isn't years old at this point. Part of me moving things from Tumblr to AO3. There's a piece of music mentioned later, and the link for those curious is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3K3ZgHwpWag

John walks into the hotel, carrying both of their bags. He is astounded by the sheer decadence of the place. It is hard to think that four murders have taken place in the hotel chain in less than a month. According to Sherlock, this location is where the murderer will strike next. And it is their job to keep any more newlyweds from meeting an unfortunate demise. Which means-

John’s thought is cut off as Sherlock sweeps into the room, having finally dealt with the taxi. He strides in, all grace in an all-black suit in contrast to John’s white suit. As he reaches level with John, he kisses his spouse on the cheek, swift but meaningful.

“Here. Let me take my luggage. I won’t have you work your shoulder into a fuss.” As if by magic, a bell hop appears at that moment. “Or even better. Your arms will find plenty of use tonight.” He winks that classic wink, and for a moment, John’s heart stops. It’s the same wink as the first day he met Sherlock, and John’s heart swells at the memory. Sherlock changed his life, and John owes him all of this new life.

But when Sherlock first brought the case up, John had been more than hesitant. Loving Sherlock had been unexpected, and John had been very hesitant to make their relationship public, not wanting to become a liability to Sherlock or the Work, as well as figure out his sexuality. So taking on the case had caused a very long discussion between the two of them. John didn’t know if he was willing to be identified as an openly gay man.

Yet here they are, in the lobby of an opulent hotel, checking in together under the same last name, getting a honeymoon suite for gods sake. At least there hadn’t been a ceremony. John didn’t think he could handle that, and Sherlock had agreed. So they’re checking into the hotel, marriage certificate newly minted.

The ride up to the honeymoon suite is companionable if quiet. “Not quite Buckingham Palace, but I think we’re getting close. Seriously, how could a serial killer get past all their security screening?”

The doors open, and the pair stride to their room, holding hands. But John can’t keep the sweat from building up. They’re supposed to attract attention, but John feels as though he’s fighting on two fronts.

After a few moments inside their suite, Sherlock begins to search through everything, looking for hidden bugs. John stands quietly at the entrance. Sherlock had asked him to stay there, and John knows why. All the other couples hadn’t left their suite. It was possible the murderer was already there. Hiding or bugging the room to know when the couple intends to stay for an extended period of time. 

Once Sherlock has officially debugged the suite, he rushes out, claiming that he needs to ‘chat’ with the staff and make sure that enough of the staff know they’re there. John nods and settles himself into his next duty: unpacking enough of their things to make it look like they’re staying for the duration of their honeymoon. According to Sherlock, they’ll have the killer by tomorrow. But should a maid come peaking in, or should their killer arrive while they’re gone, the room must look like it is ready to be used for several nights.

Just as John finishes his work, he gets a text. ‘Meet me in the bar. -SH’ John takes a moment to gather his strength before he heads back out and down the elevator, ever the anxious new husband traipsing after his wayward husband. Finally ready for battle, John steps out of the elevator, determined to take another good look at the lobby and possibly the cafe. They’ll probably get room service, but it couldn’t hurt to look. After a look around, he finally heads over to the separate bar.

Sherlock stands by the bar, his coat and suit jacket draped over a bar chair. The lighting makes Sherlock appear even more elegant and sophisticated than usual, and all at once, John is caught up in his love for the detective. He’s so enraptured that the air whooshes from his lungs, and the doctor takes a moment to drink his partner in before he crosses over to join Sherlock. When John is an arm’s length from Sherlock, the detective reaches out his arm to the blogger.

“May I have your jacket, John?” The tenderness in his voice sets a giddy rhythm in John’s chest, and he willingly hands the jacket over. Sherlock’s eyes roam lazily with the promise of closer inspection later.

A slinky jazz tone comes through the speakers, and John instantly recognizes the tune. His breath catches in his throat. Surely not.

“May I have this dance, Mr. Holmes?” Sherlock asks, and John can read the uncertainty and hope. John knows there are other people in the bar, but for once he’s not nervous. Heart in his throat, John takes the offered hand.

Sherlock is as talented as ever, guiding John around the makeshift dance floor. John wishes he could speak his mind, his heart, and say how much this means to him, but his heart is still stuck in his throat.

“John I wanted to tell you something important here,” Sherlock whispers into John’s ear. “I know that you aren’t as comfortable as I am. But I want you to know that when I filed the paperwork, I put a clause in there for this to dissolve in a week unless we have an actual ceremony.” John almost stops dancing, he’s so shocked. But Sherlock is smooth and covers the falter. 

“Why?”

“Because I want you to be comfortable. I understand that this isn’t easy for you. Consider this my way of supporting you at whatever pace we take.” The music winds down, and Sherlock’s body comes closer. John’s heart pounds in his ears, but fear does not make him pull away. Love, instead, brings him closer to the madman, close enough to kiss. And John does. Neither know what pace their relationship will go at, but knowing it will go at their pace is good enough.


End file.
